


У камина

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон очень ценит камин, когда приходят осенние дни.





	У камина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Front of the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938182) by [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit). 

С наступлением осенних дней все труднее сопротивляться соблазну зажечь наш камин. Промозглость, сопровождающая октябрьские дни, напоминала мне, что я не становлюсь моложе. У меня ныли старые раны, а ревматизм, который я начал подозревать предыдущей зимой, становился всё очевиднее.

Холмс будет это отрицать, но и он был так же восприимчив к погоде. Его энтузиазм по поводу погонь немного поутих, и он позволял больше работать на ногах молодому инспектору Хопкинсу. Хопкинс не только не возражал, он, кажется, наслаждался возможностью возвращаться на Бейкер-стрит со своими выводами, хотя я подозреваю, что свою роль играла и выпечка миссис Хадсон.

У нас была привычка, когда горничная зажигала днём камин, ставить перед ним наши кресла бок о бок. Я накрывал пледом наши колени, и мы устраивались в креслах с чашкой чая или бокалом коньяка. В пледе не было никакой необходимости, но он позволял Холмсу взять меня за руку. Конечно, когда мы были одни, в таких ухищрениях нужды не было, но мы сохраняли этот уровень приличия во все времена; это гораздо проще, чем рисковать быть пойманным.

Майкрофт, конечно, всё знал, ведь мало что ускользало от его внимания. Инспектор Лестрейд подозревал, но пока мы никак это не показывали на людях, он был рад закрыть глаза. Хопкинс, вероятно, ни о чём не догадывался, а в тех случаях, когда он к нам заходил, мы были осторожны и сохраняли дистанцию между нашими креслами. Это было не так сложно, как может показаться; молодой человек часто оказывался промокшим или замёрзшим после расследований, и больше нуждался в камине, чем в нас.

Но по вечерам, оставшись одни, мы, сидя рядом и держась за руки, читали или разговаривали, или, в моём случае, дремали, делясь тихой близостью, которой оба наслаждались.


End file.
